A Sequel of Unfortunate EventsBook the First
by Worldisquiethere
Summary: What happened after the Chapter Fourteen? Here what happened! Second chapter out now! R/R Please. If you don't I will... cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own characters or places. They belong to Lemony Snicket AKA Daniel Handler

The Veiled Villain

**Chapter 1**

If you looking for a happy tale of children who have finally escaped the dreadfulness in their lives than you may want to consider another story.

The day was the same as it had been three years ago on the day the Baudelaire orphans received the news of the terrible fire that claimed the lives of their parents. This was also the day that a terrible series of unfortunate events began. The three orphans had moved from guardian to guardian and narrowly escaping the evil Count Olaf from stealing their fortune. The eldest of the siblings, Violet, was now seventeen years old. At this particular time on this dreary day she was closing her eyes in concentration. Anyone who knew Violet knew that when she tied her ribbon in her hair to keep her eyes out of her face she was thinking of an invention, but during the Baudelaire's voyage at sea the ribbon had been lost so now all she could do was close her eyes. At this particular moment she was thinking of a way to rapidly dry their saturated, a word which here means soaking wet from sea water, so they could be warm on this cold day. The middle sibling, Klaus, was fifteen years old and unlike most fifteen year olds, Klaus loved to read and, because of the lack of things to read in the middle of the sea, had been extremely bored for the last year. Sunny was now a five year old with a knack for cooking and, even though he was no longer a baby, still liked to bite on hard things. She was the reason why the Baudelaires had not starved out at sea. Sunny was a normally happy child despite the horrors she had faced in her short life but after a long time on a boat sunny had become more depressed and had been the second least talkative person on the boat. The least talkative person on the boat, who coincidently bore the same name as the boat itself, was Beatrice. Beatrice was the daughter of Kit Snicket and now because of her mother's death, was the adopted daughter of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire. The four Baudelaires children looked at the sky and then towards their feet, which, for the first time in a few days they could see. A few days ago their ship had been torn apart by wicked rocks and waves, forcing the children to swim and now not only could they see their feet but they could see land; they could see below them the sandy shore of Briny Beach.

"We made it" Violet said letting out a deep breath, "we finally made it."

"Sunny, you were right about our landing" Klaus breathed

"Well, I figured if our parents ended up here after they left the island maybe we would too." explained Sunny with a proud look on her face.

"Ogba!" shrieked Beatrice who, like Sunny used to, spoke mostly in gibberish words and probably meant something along the lines of "Good thinking Sunny!"

It was after this happy comment that the Baudelaires face's sunk. They had finally returned to the main land and now they did not know what to do, they didn't know what they could do, they were completely stumped.

"I am completely stumped" sighed Klaus, "We have made it back but I don't know what we should do."

"V.F.D?" suggested Beatrice. Although she was still young the Baudelaires thought it unfair for her not to know of the Volunteer Fire Department and it's history. The reason Beatrice suggested this is that although they know about V.F.D they still knew so little of it, even after Klaus had spent all his time reading from what their parents had left on the island they were still pretty lost.

"As important as finding V.F.D is I think there is something we need to look at first." said Violet.

"More important than the secrets of V.F.D?" Sunny asked.

"Think, Count Olaf has been responsible for our misfortune in since our parents died but how did we end up in his clutches?" asked Violet.

Klaus's eyes lit up "Our parents will stated that we be raised in the most convenient way possible which was to Count Olaf. So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that we need to go and see our parents will for ourselves. I think that the only way we can really know how to move into the future is by understanding our past and how we all got here." announced Violet.

Although this was probably the best choice for the Baudelaires it pains me to say that this would be the start of the Baudelaires new series of unfortunate events. The future is a hard thing to see and it is my deepest regret that I could not have been there to warn the Baudelaires of their decision.

"But how will we find our parents will?" asked Sunny.

"Poe!" shrieked Beatrice which probably meant something like, "Maybe we should find the incompetent but caring banker in charge of our and other orphan's affairs, Mr. Poe."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Beatrice, good job." agreed Violet.

And so the orphans took off. Because Violet was not yet of age, the Baudelaires had no money and they were forced to walk in to town trying to find Mulctuary Money Management where Mr. Poe worked based on memory from their last visit in his office right before their stay in the Village of Fowl Devotees. They arrived at the bank remembering how long ago it had been since they had last stood there. It, like many things seemed so far in the past, like one experiences after traumatic events or marrying a clown. They started up the steps hoping they would be able locate Mr. Poe. They also hoped that Mr. Poe was still alive and had not died in the Hotel Denouement. The Baudelaires entered the building, and headed down the hallway that they hoped lead to Mr. Poe's office.

The Baudelaires finally reached an office with the name 'Poe' on the front door and, without thinking to knock, rushed in the open door and saw a surprised Mr. Poe staring up at the four children.

"We want to see our parents will, and I mean now." said Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A term I often find comforting in my solitude is the phrase "There is always tomorrow." This means that things can always get better tomorrow. It comforts me when I am alone in my house or when I am writing this tragic story at night or even when I am hiding inside the Arch of Titus on a cold Thursday, February 30. It is also this phrase that Mr. Poe used when the four Baudelaires entered his office.

"Children, you-you're alive!" exclaimed Mr. Poe.

"As are you, now," Klaus said "give us our parents will."

"Children, I, don't know what to say, you've been assumed dead for years and when you left you were wanted for various crime, including murder!" said Mr. Poe

"Look we'll tell you the whole story, but, please, Mr. Poe, we need to see our parents will."

"I am working, so, I'll tell you what; you hardly seem like murderers so after work come with me and we'll get this whole thing straightened out." Said Mr. Poe.

The Baudelaires thought and decided there was no arguing with him so they nodded there heads and headed to the door.

"Wait for me in the front; we'll get this whole thing straightened out soon enough. There is always tomorrow, Baudelaires." Mr. Poe said.

As I said earlier the phrase "There is always tomorrow" means that things will be better in the morning. Mr. Poe did not know this and meant it as "we'll see if you are going to jail or not."

"You know," said Klaus "the phrase 'there is always tomorrow' means that things will get better tomorrow, but Mr. Poe meant it more along the lines of 'we'll see if you are going to jail or not.'"

"Well, let's hope thing really do get better tomorrow" said Sunny.

Needless to say things would not get better tomorrow. Things wouldn't get better the day after that, a week after, that and for a long time things would not. But every now and then, even to the most unlucky people in the world good things will happened. For once I am happy to say that the Baudelaires were the most unlucky people in the world and something good did happen.

"Are you the Baudelaires?" the receptionist in the front of the bank asked.

"Yes" said Violet

The receptionist pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards Violet and Klaus. Not knowing what to do, the two siblings looked at each other for a moment as if the other would know the answer.

"I know!" this came from neither of the two, but from Beatrice. "Falo!" Which the other Baudelaires understood completely and clearly. So Klaus picked up the pen and drew the thing that had haunted the three Baudelaires for years. The eye of V.F.D., the same as the tattoo on the long gone Count Olaf's ankle.

The receptionist smiled and said to the four children the first good news had gotten in a long time "The world is quiet for the sapphires at Damocles Dock."


End file.
